


Unexpected Turn of Events

by addictedtofics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I guess a little Exhibitionism, M/M, Pack Bonding, handjobs, pack movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofics/pseuds/addictedtofics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles quickly surveyed the living room area of the loft, looking at the pack sprawled there, ready for movie night. He was the last to sit down, so figured he'd have to sit on the floor. He looked around the room for a free space and looked suspiciously around at the pack when he realised the only seat available was a tiny space between Derek and the sofa arm rest, he wondered why the people on the floor hadn't tried to nab the spot on the sofa. That was until he saw the smirk on Erica's face and the look of slight guilt on Scott's. They were up to something. Stiles shrugged, grabbed the popcorn and went to squeeze into the spot, ending up pressed head to toe against Derek's side and still being slightly sat on the arm rest. He shoved the popcorn into Derek's lap as he tried to get comfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Turn of Events

Stiles quickly surveyed the living room area of the loft, looking at the pack sprawled there, ready for movie night. He was the last to sit down, so figured he'd have to sit on the floor. He looked around the room for a free space and looked suspiciously around at the pack when he realised the only seat available was a tiny space between Derek and the sofa arm rest, he wondered why the people on the floor hadn't tried to nab the spot on the sofa. That was until he saw the smirk on Erica's face and the look of slight guilt on Scott's. They were up to something. Stiles shrugged, grabbed the popcorn and went to squeeze into the spot, ending up pressed head to toe against Derek's side and still being slightly sat on the arm rest. He shoved the popcorn into Derek's lap as he tried to get comfortable.

"Everyone ready?" Erica asked obnoxiously, sneaking glances at Stiles and Derek at every opportunity, Stiles pulled a 'what the fuck' face at her while Derek seemed oblivious to it all. She ignored him and clicked play and The Wedding Date started. 

The movie began and it was just like a reasonably normal movie night, Jackson made snide remarks and Lydia hit him fondly. Erica mouthed at Boyd's neck from around 10 minutes in (although this time, she seemed to be taking breaks to stare at Stiles and Derek). Kira ended up curled into Scott's shoulder asleep and Scott watched her. Derek eyes intently fixated on the movie, the only one whose eyes never wavered from the screen. Whereas Stiles chose to pay equal attention to both the movie and Derek. He loved watching Derek's reactions to certain scenes, considering for most films it was Stiles' third or fourth time watching it and Derek's first. 

But this time? Stiles loved this film, it was his total guilty pleasure and not even Derek's body pressed against his could distract him from it. Although every now and then his hand would dive into the popcorn bowl on Derek's lap to grab a handful and shove it in his face, popcorn was essential to the movie experience, after all. 

They were quite a way through the film when a sex scene came on, Stiles always felt awkward when these scenes came on in the presence of pack, they could smell his arousal, it was embarrassing. He focused his attention on the screen, unable to look at any of the pack members. He reached to grab a handful of popcorn to distract himself and was momentarily confused when his hand collided with denim rather than the odd texture of popcorn or the rough plastic of the bowl. Then he realised. His hand was resting on Derek's crotch. He was frozen, spell bound by shock. His hand was two layers away from Derek's dick, which was...not soft. Derek was turned on. From the sex scene? Surely from the sex scene. He couldn't be this turned on because Stiles' hand was where it was, right? He came to his senses and went to snatch his hand back but just as he began to pull his hand away, slowly so no one else would notice, he felt a warm hand covering his, holding it in place. Stiles felt his cheeks heat and snapped his neck to look at Derek, who was still pointedly staring at the TV, his ears tinged pink. 

He briefly let go of Stiles' hand, as though giving him the option to pull away if he didn't want this (which he definitely did), while Derek grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back of the sofa to pull over himself and Stiles to conceal their possible antics. The corner of Derek's mouth lifted slightly when Stiles hadn't pulled his hand away and proceeded to cover their legs with the blanket. He put his hand back under the blanket and once again laid it atop Stiles' guiding it to his zipper and as quietly as possible began to pull it down, one tooth at a time. 

Stiles chanced a glance around at the rest of the pack seeing that they were all too preoccupied as couples to pay attention to them. Scott and Kira were passed out, sprawled all over each other, Lydia and Jackson were making out and Stiles was pretty sure Boyd and Erica were up to their own antics on the armchair. He breathed a small sigh of relief and slowly began to undo the button of Derek's jeans. Once undone, he tugged the small space open as wide as possible and dove his hand inside to pull Derek's dick out through his boxers, only for his hand to unexpectedly meet flesh, he let out a small squeak of surprise at the same time Derek let out a faint gasp before he wrapped a hand around Derek's dick, pulling it from the confines of his jeans. 

Stiles had never done this to someone else before and was very aware of the people surrounding them. He figured it was just like doing it to himself but just with smaller movements in order to not jostle the blanket too much. 

Stiles ended up just feeling it out, trying different things that he liked on himself and listening for when Derek made tiny gasps or cut off moans and repeating those actions until suddenly Derek threw his head back minutely and let out the quietest groan of ecstasy Stiles had ever heard and suddenly there was a sticky warm substance covering his hand. He snapped his head up to look around the room once again and found Jackson sniffing the air suspiciously and Erica looking proud of herself. Jackson made a face of disgust before grabbing Lydia by the hand and leaving the loft with a flourish, Erica and Boyd quickly following once they had woken up Scott and Kira and dragged them out behind them as they left. 

Stiles glanced at Derek and burst out laughing. It was surreal. He had been crushing on Derek since they first met and now he had just given him a hand job in a room full of their friends causing them to all vacate their vicinity. 

"So…shall I return the favour?" Derek looked to him, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth looking fond and blissed out. Stiles leapt at him pushing him back so they were led on the sofa and kissed him until they were both breathless. 

"Does that answer your question?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come play on Tumblr - [sterekstyles](http://sterekstyles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
